Emancypantki II/XVIII
Co zrobił spirytyzm, a co ateizm? W końcu kwietnia państwo Arnoldowie zaprosili Solskich i Madzię na wieczór mający odbyć się w rocznicę ich ślubu. Oznajmili, że zgromadzi się nieliczne kółko znajomych, między którymi znajdował się profesor Dębicki. Istotnie jedną z pierwszych osób, które spotkała na wieczorze Madzia, był Dębicki. Stał ze zmartwioną miną przy drzwiach wchodowych, tuż obok gospodarza. Można by go wziąć za lokaja, gdyby nie wytarty frak, który w dodatku nie pasował mu do figury. - Dlaczego profesor nie przyjechał z nami? - zawołał Solski przywitawszy się z Arnoldem. - Ja tu już jestem od siódmej - mruknął skrzywiony Dębicki kłaniając się wszystkim wchodzącym, którzy go nie znali. Chciał pokazać, że nie są mu obcymi światowe zwyczaje. Na szczęście Ada Solska schwyciła go pod rękę szepcząc: - Mój profesorze, musi mi pan cały wieczór dotrzymać towarzystwa, nawet przy kolacji... - Doskonale! - odparł z dobrodusznym uśmiechem - bo nawet nie wiedziałbym, co robić w tym chaosie. Usiedli w kąciku rozmawiając. Niebawem jednak Dębicki utkwił niebieskie oczy w przestrzeń i zapomniał o panie Solskiej, co zresztą w jego życiu nie należało do niespodzianek. Tymczasem Madzia, wprowadzona przez Solskiego, oglądała się między zebranymi. Pomagał jej w tym zajęciu pan Kazimierz, który dziś był tak uprzejmy, jakby chciał zatrzeć w jej pamięci ślady ostatniego spotkania. "Jaki on dobry!... - myślała zachwycona Madzia. - Choć myli się, jeżeli przypuszcza, że byłam wtedy obrażona. Ja przecież wiedziałam, że radość zrobiła ich tak roztargnionymi..." - Niech pani uważa, jacy tu są ludzie - mówił pan Kazimierz. - Ci panowie tędzy, w średnim wieku, to rozmaici przedsiębiorcy, którzy z moim ojczymem robią wielkie interesa. A ten między nimi Niemiec, z rudawym zarostem, będzie ustawiał maszyny w cukrowni pana Stefana. - Aha!... - szepnęła Madzia na znak, że ją bardzo interesuje Niemiec ustawiający maszyny. - Ci młodzi panowie, o ten blondynek ze znaczkiem przy klapie fraka, inżynier, tamten piękny brunecik, doktór, o... i znajomy pani - Bronisław Korkowicz, który wygląda, jakby uczył się roli Otella do teatrzyku na Pradze - to wszystko wielbiciele mojej siostry. Mogę panią zapewnić, że każdy ubóstwia ją bezinteresownie, gdyż każdy jest majętnym. Hela innych nie toleruje przy sobie. - Czy to potrzebne, proszę pana? - spytała Madzia. - Czy majątek potrzebny zakochanym?... Ja myślę, że tak; szczególniej przy pannach pięknych a wymagających. - Nie... Czy potrzebni są tu ci panowie przy panu Stefanie rzekła Madzia ciszej. - A to już taktyka mojej siostry i w ogóle pań - odpowiedział pan Kazimierz. - Panie odkryłyście, że najsilniejszymi okowami dla mężczyzn jest zazdrość. Prawda?... - Nie wiem, proszę pana - odpowiedziała Madzia. Pan Kazimierz lekko przygryzł usta i objaśniał dalej: - A teraz niech pani uważa najciekawszą grupę. Te damy niemłode i nieładne, ten pan z siwymi faworytami i ten drugi z błędnymi oczyma... Widzi pani, jacy oni wszyscy poważni?... To są adepci spirytyzmu, uczniowie i uczennice pani Arnoldowej. Ruchliwa kobiecina!... Niedawno mieszka w Warszawie, a już w kilkunastu domach stołowe nogi i ekierki głoszą nadziemską mądrość. Gdybym nie wiedział, że moja macocha drugiego stopnia jest w najwyższym stopniu bezinteresowna, wróżyłbym jej, że zrobi majątek. Na nieszczęście zdaje się, że mój autentyczny ojczym grubo dokłada do stosunków z duchami. Pani, lepiej wydać bal na sto osób, aniżeli jeden pomyślny seans spirytystyczny!... - Pan żartuje z tego?... - zapytała Madzia. - Jeszcze jak!... Nagle ktoś odwołał pana Kazimierza i Madzia przysiadła się do panny Solskiej. Ada, zarumieniona, gorączkowo bawiła się wachlarzem. - Mówią, że pan Norski - rzekła do Madzi - jest wielki bałamut. Czy i do ciebie się umizga? - Nie - odparła Madzia czując, że dopuszcza się połowicznego kłamstwa. - W tej chwili opisywał mi zebrane towarzystwo i nielitościwie drwił ze spirytyzmu. - Kto wie, czy nie ma słuszności... Prawda, profesorze? - zwróciła się Ada do Dębickiego. - A o czym pani mówi? - spytał jak przebudzony. W tej chwili ubrana w białą suknię przybiegła do nich panna Norska i po raz drugi jak najczulej powitała Adę i Madzię. Potem wyciągając rękę do Dębickiego rzekła z filuternym uśmiechem. - Ja czuję, że u profesora nie mam łaski jeszcze od nieszczęsnego dwumianu Newtona... Jeżeli naprawdę gniewa się pan, to przepraszam... Dziś nie zrobiłabym tego, jestem inna - dodała z westchnieniem. - Własne cierpienia uczą, że nikomu nie trzeba robić przykrości... Była czarująca. Zbliżyła się tak, że Dębicki czuł zapach jej ciała, i patrzyła w niego wielkimi, ciemnymi oczyma. Ale stary matematyk odparł z kamiennym spokojem: - Proszę pani... bo i na co przydałby się pani dwumian Newtona?... Dobre to jako wstęp do szeregu Taylora, ale tak!... - Ach, potworze! - zawołała Ada. - Mówi do pana kobieta jak niebiańskie widzenie, a pan, zamiast wpatrywać się w jej oczy, myślisz o Taylorze?... Zmieszany Dębicki rozłożył ręce nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć. Zastąpił go Solski, który przysłuchiwał się rozmowie. - On cały swój zapał dla piękności panny Heleny mnie odstąpił - rzekł pan Stefan. - I dlatego ja mam przyjemność zachwycać się podwójnie.... - Na dzisiaj?... - zapytała panna Helena podnosząc oczy. - Niekoniecznie - odparł Solski. - Pani Arnold prosi panią na gospodarską rozmowę. Podał jej rękę, na której z pełnym wdzięku zaniedbaniem oparła się panna Helena, i odszedł, przelotnie spoglądając na Madzię. Ale Madzia tego nie spostrzegła. Siedziała ze spuszczonymi oczyma wsłuchując się w ostry ból, który przeniknął jej serce. - Prześlicznie wygląda Helenka!... - szepnęła do Ady. - Jeżeli mam być szczerą - odparła tym samym głosem panna Solska - to... nie!... Jest w niej coś sztucznego... Madzię jeszcze mocniej zabolało serce. "Jak prędko zapominają o swych sympatiach wielcy panowie..." - pomyślała. Zbliżył się pan Kazimierz i zaczął bardzo elegancką rozmowę z Adą, tkliwie patrząc na nią, a ukradkiem rzucając spojrzenia na Madzię. Ale panna Solska bawiła się wachlarzem, odpowiadała obojętnie i skorzystawszy z pierwszej okazji odeszła z Dębickim poszukać chłodniejszego pokoju. - Nie rozumiem, co się stało pannie Adzie - rzekł zaniepokojony pan Kazimierz. - W Szwajcarii była dla mnie taka łaskawa... - Za rzadko odwiedza ją pan - odpowiedziała Madzia. - Bo już od pewnego czasu spostrzegłem w niej zmianę. A że nie cieszę się względami i pana Solskiego, więc... Wie pani, co stąd wynika?... Że zbyt rzadko na moje nieszczęście widuję panią... Gdy to mówił, twarz i oczy pałały mu. Madzia naprawdę wyglądała prześlicznie, a kilku panów zastanawiało się nad pytaniem, która piękniejsza: czy posągowa panna Helena, w której każdym ruchu było widać, że zna się na swojej wartości, czy łagodna i cicha Madzia, która myślała, że jest brzydką? W zebraniu powstał szmer. Szpakowaty adept pani Arnoldowej z wielkim przejęciem dowodził, że medium jest dziś usposobione jak nigdy i że należy ją poprosić, aby urządziła seans. - Założyłbym się - mówił do pana z błędnymi oczyma że zobaczylibyśmy coś niezwykłego. Pani Arnold znajduje się w tym stopniu podniecenia, w którym wola mediów podnosi stoły, a nawet zmusza duchy do ukazania się w materialnej postaci. Na to pan z błędnymi oczyma odpowiedział, że w interesie nowej nauki leży, aby profani zobaczyli bodajby stół latający w powietrzu. Zaś pan Zgierski, który jak spod ziemi znalazł się obok nich, oświadczył gotowość poproszenia szanownej gospodyni o seans. - No - rzekł pan Kazimierz do Madzi - jeżeli pan Zgierski wmieszał się do tego, widowisko jest pewne... Przejdźmy tymczasem do dalszych pokojów... Przeszli i prawie otarli się o pana Bronisława Korkowicza, który ukrywszy się za futrynę drzwi, blady, z pobielałymi ustami wpatrywał się w pannę Helenę nie na żarty kokietującą Solskiego. - Oto, widzi pani - mówił pan Kazimierz do Madzi, gdy znaleźli się w zacisznym gabinecie - dziś można sprawdzić, w jaki sposób tworzą się religie. Znajduje się medium, o którym Charcot miałby dużo do powiedzenia; znajduje się kilku fanatyków, którzy tak muszą w coś wierzyć, jak po obiedzie wypijać czarną kawę; jest jakiś pan Zgierski gotów do pośrednictwa dla utrzymania swej pozycji, no - i jest gromada słabych głów, czyli ogół, który jeżeli przestanie myśleć o Bogu i życiu przyszłym, natychmiast oddaje się pijaństwu, kradzieży, rozbojom albo grze w winta... - Więc pan nie wierzy w duchy? - ciekawie spytała Madzia. - Ja?... - Ale w nieśmiertelność duszy... - Jakiej duszy i w jaką nieśmiertelność? - No, ale już w Boga musi pan wierzyć... - rzekła prawie z desperacją Madzia. Pan Kazimierz uśmiechnął się i wzruszył ramionami. - Musiałbym tu - odparł - wyłożyć pani cały kurs filozofii, jaki wykładałem kolegom uniwersyteckim, między którymi bywało wielu pobożnych. Nie łudźmy się, panno Magdaleno... Bierzmy życie, jakim jest, i troszczmy się przede wszystkim o to, ażeby nic nie tracić z jego rozkoszy... O goryczach pomyślą za nas ludzie... A gdy przyjdzie ostatni moment, będziemy mieli tę przynajmniej pociechę, żeśmy nie zmarnowali cennego daru natury... Madzia zaczęła się naprawdę niepokoić. - Ależ, proszę pana, jak można wątpić o duszy?... - mówiła. - Ja przecież czuję, ja myślę i... no, jestem pewna życia przyszłego... - Gdzie ona jest, ta dusza? - spytał pan Kazimierz. - Uczeni odkryli w mózgu tłuszcz, krew, fosfór, miliony komórek i włókien, ale duszy nie spostrzegli. A gdzie owa dusza kryje się podczas twardego snu albo zemdlenia i dlaczego przestaje wiedzieć o wszystkim, nawet o sobie, jeżeli do mózgu przypłynie o kilka kropel mniej krwi niż w stanie czuwania? Gdzie była nasza dusza przed naszym urodzeniem? Dlaczego nie było jej wówczas, gdy mieliśmy miękkie ciemiona; dlaczego dusze nasze rosły i dojrzewały razem z ciałem; dlaczego dosięgają szczytu w wieku dojrzałym; a słabną w starości? I czy owa dusza nie jest podobna do płomienia świecy, który w pierwszej chwili po zapaleniu ledwie błyszczy, potem rośnie, a gdy zabraknie stearyny, poczyna gasnąć? Mówić o nieśmiertelnej duszy jest to samo, co twierdzić że płomień trwa, choć świeca się wypali. Płomień jest tylko palącą się świecą, a dusza żyjącym ciałem. - Więc nie ma życia przyszłego?... - Gdzież by ono istniało? W grobie czy w tak zwanym niebie, które jest międzygwiazdową pustynią, zimniejszą i ciemniejszą aniżeli sam grób? Skąd zresztą te dzikie pretensje do wiecznego bytu? Czy nie byłaby komiczną iskra, która błyszcząc przez kilka chwil zakładałaby sobie życie stuletnie? Wszystko, co miało początek, musi mieć koniec... - Straszne to!... - szepnęła Madzia. - Dla chorej wyobraźni - mówił pan Kazimierz. - Ale człowiek normalny jest o tyle pochłonięty życiem, iż nie ma czasu myśleć o śmierci. Gdy zaś jej ulegnie, nawet nie wie, że go spotkała; śpi bez marzeń i zapewne bardzo by się gniewał, gdybyśmy go chcieli rozbudzić. - Co pan mówi... - zaprzeczyła Madzia wstrząsając głową. - Wiem, co jest ludzki organizm tak mądrze zbudowany. Lecz skądże on się wziął, kto go stworzył i w jakim celu? Jeżeli śmierć jest snem, to po co było budzić nas z niego? Przecież to niesprawiedliwość. - Znowu złudzenie - odpowiedział pan Kazimierz - bo nie możemy pozbyć się myśli, że natura została stworzona przez siłę podobną do człowieka, który ma jakieś cele, lubi swoje dzieła i lituje się nad ich zagładą. W naturze nie ma miejsca na żadną siłę tego rodzaju. Ziemia krąży naokoło słońca, bo pcha ją naprzód siła rzutu, a utrzymuje przy słońcu siła ciążenia. Tlen łączy się z wodorem i daje wodę nie dlatego, że ludziom chce się pić, lecz na mocy powinowactwa chemicznego; ziarno rzucone w ziemię wydaje roślinę nie dlatego, że tak chce jakiś anioł, ale pod wpływem ciepła, wilgoci i ciał chemicznych znajdujących się w gruncie... - Dobrze, ale... po co to?... po co?... - nalegała Madzia. Pan Kazimierz znowu z uśmiechem wzruszył ramionami. - A po co nad naszą głową chmury układają się niekiedy w formy wysp, drzew, zwierząt i ludzi? Czy i tamte kształty istniejące po kilka minut robią się w jakimś celu, czy i one chcą żyć wiecznie?... Madzia, rozgorączkowana, przestraszona, szarpała chusteczkę. Pan Kazimierz był dla niej genialnym człowiekiem i wątpić o prawdzie jego słów nie potrafiłaby; przynajmniej teraz, kiedy patrzy w jego cudowne oczy, głęboko rozumne a tak smutne. On, widać, już pogodził się ze strasznym losem człowieka, więc dlaczegóż by ona miała oburzać się przeciw nieugiętemu prawu? Ale jak jej było żal tych wszystkich, którzy pomarli, a których już nigdy nie zobaczy; jak było żal własnej duszy, która musi zgasnąć, pomimo że cały świat kocha!... I nikt nie ulituje się nad nią, nikt nie wyciągnie ręki z międzygwiazdowej pustyni okropniejszej od grobu. Ach, ciężki to był wieczór dla Madzi. Zdawało jej się, że pan Kazimierz w ciągu półgodzinnej gawędki prowadzonej wesołym tonem rozwalił niebo i ziemię, jej przeszłą wiarę i przyszłe nadzieje. I z całego tego pięknego świata nie zostało nic... nic; tylko - ich dwoje skazańców. Milczała nie wiedząc, co się dzieje dokoła niej, zasłuchana w burzę, która wybuchła tak nagle i tyle spustoszeń porobiła w biednej duszy. Wewnętrzna istota człowieka doznaje niekiedy wzruszeń podobnych do trzęsienia ziemi. Pan Kazimierz w tej chwili nie myślał o Madzi: patrzył na młodego Korkowicza, którego zachowanie zaczęło go niepokoić. Spostrzegłszy to pan Bronisław zbliżył się do nich, stanął przed Madzią i rzekł zmienionym głosem: - Dobry wieczór pani... Madzia zatrzęsła się, jakby koło niej runęło coś ciężkiego. Podniosła oczy i zobaczyła nad sobą bladą twarz pana Bronisława, okrytą potem i - włosy rozczochrane jak konopie. - Jak się masz, Kazik... - mówił Korkowicz nie patrząc na Madzię. - Ale z twojej siostry amazonka!... Nie wystarcza jej jeden koń, musi mieć całą stajnię i jeszcze lubi wracać do wyranżerowanych... Cha!... cha!... gust... Madzi zdawało się, że młody Korkowicz jest pijany. Ale on był zazdrosny. - Nie awanturujże się!... - szepnął do niego pan Kazimierz. - A... bo panna Helena tak się przypiła do tego Solskiego... - Przepraszam panią - rzekł do Madzi pan Kazimierz wstając. Wziął pod rękę Korkowicza, chwilę rozmawiał z ożywieniem, a następnie wyprowadził go do dalszych pokojów. "Może będzie pojedynek!..." - pomyślała Madzia i serce jej zaczęło bić niespokojnie. Lecz w tej chwili zrobił się ruch między gośćmi, a do Madzi zbliżyła się Ada z Dębickim. - Siądźmy razem - rzekła - będzie doświadczenie spirytystyczne. - O czymżeście tak gorąco rozmawiali z panem Norskim? - Ach, nieszczęśliwy on - szybko odparła Madzia. - Wyobraź sobie, przez cały czas tłomaczył mi, że nie ma duszy... Panna Solska przygryzła usta. - Tyle już razy wykładał to rozmaitym pannom - odpowiedziała - że mógłby wymyślić coś nowszego. - Dla mnie było to strasznie nowe!... - rzekła Madzia. Tłum gości rozdzielił ich i na chwilę zbliżył Madzię do stolika, przy którym stał Korkowicz i panna Helena z bratem. - Pan Bronisław musi być grzeczny - mówiła panna Norska wymownie patrząc na swego wielbiciela. - Dziś łatwiej na świecie o grzeczność aniżeli o uczciwość odparł gniewnie Korkowicz. - Pan Bronisław musi i... powinien być spokojny - dodała panna Helena. Lekko uderzyła Korkowicza wachlarzem po ręku i rzucając mu jeszcze jedno spojrzenie odeszła szukać Solskiego. Korkowicz parę chwil patrzył za nią odurzony. Nagle twarz jego zmieniła się: gniew zniknął, a ukazała się radość. - Przepraszam cię, Kazik!... - zawołał pokazując w szerokim uśmiechu białe zęby. - Jak Boga kocham, że twoja siostra anioł... Ale ma ostre pazurki... Czasami tak drapie, aż serce się krwawi... W wielkim salonie Madzia znowu połączyła się z Adą i Dębickim, a jednocześnie cały tłum zebranych począł wychodzić do obocznego pokoju; ktoś bowiem powiedział, że tam odbędzie się posiedzenie. Na parę minut salon opustoszał. Wnet jednak wpadł Zgierski i jegomość z błędnymi oczyma, który zdawał się być zupełnie nieprzytomny. We dwu schwycili okrągły stoliczek i zaczęli ustawiać go na środku spoglądając kolejno na podłogę i sufit, jakby upatrywali szczelin, przez które duchy mają odwiedzić uprzejmy dom państwa Arnoldów. Ruch gości zaczął się na nawo. Weszły najpierwej, umieszczając się blisko drzwi, damy bardzo ciekawe duchów, gotowe natychmiast uwierzyć w nie, lecz - strasznie lękające się ich przybycia. Wnet jednak zostały popchnięte naprzód i rozmieszczone wzdłuż ścian przez falę już wtajemniczanych spirytystów i spirytystek. Gdy ci usiedli na miejscach, ukazała się promieniejąca panna Helena z Solskim pod rękę i wesoło rozmawiając zajęli miejsce tuż obok stolika. - Spojrzyj, Madziu - szepnęła z ironicznym uśmiechem Ada - czy Stefek i Helena nie wyglądają na państwa młodych? - Ślicznie im razem - odparła Madzia czując ściskanie w gardle. Potem zaczęli się przekradać przez tłum gości - wielbiciele panny Heleny: blondyn inżynier, brunet lekarz i młody Korkowicz. Na twarzy dwu pierwszych widać było jednakową troskę, obaj też z jednakową niechęcią patrzyli na Solskiego. Lecz nawet wspólna niedola nie zdołała ich zbliżyć i każdy umieścił się jak najdalej od rywala. W sali ucichło. Z bocznego pokoju wyszła pani Arnold wsparta na ręku siwego jegomości z orderem. Na jej bladej twarzy i w całej postaci uwydatniało się znużenie, jak gdyby ciężko chorą wydobyto z łóżka. Tylko w oczach niekiedy zatliła się iskra. Powstał szmer, który ciągle rosnął. Zebrani pobudzali się do uwagi, uspakajali się wzajemnie, mówili: "Prosimy!" lub "Dziękujemy!", nawet ktoś klasnął, a ktoś drugi zawtórował mu. Ale ich uciszono. Pani Arnold usiadła przed stolikiem na drewnianym krześle. Natychmiast przybiegł do niej niezbędny Zgierski i spirytysta z błędnymi oczyma, a jegomość z orderem przeszedł między widzów z taką miną, jakby to on stworzył duchy i swoją władzę nad nimi przekazał pani Arnoldowej. Tymczasem gospodarz, wynalazłszy pod ścianą Adę z jej dwojgiem towarzyszów, przeprowadził ich na środek i usadowił obok Heleny i Solskiego. Tym sposobem Madzia znalazła się o parę kroków od medium. - Zdaje mi się - szepnął Solski do Arnolda - że te posiedzenia niezbyt korzystnie oddziaływają na zdrowie pani. Wygląda na kompletnie chorą. Arnold wzruszył brwiami i rękoma i odparł tym samym tonem: - Cóż ja poradzę, kiedy ona widzi w tym swoje szczęście?... Pani Arnold musiała coś usłyszeć, podniosła bowiem głowę i przelotnie spojrzała na Solskiego. Nowy szmer w sali; dwaj służący wnieśli parawan i postawili go obok stolika. Teraz pan siwy zbliżył się do Arnolda i zawiązała się krótka rozmowa. Jegomość nalegał, Arnold z widoczną niechęcią opierał się; w końcu jegomość ustąpił, zaś pan Arnold cofnął się w najdalszy od stolika kąt sali. Z kolei pan z obłąkanymi oczyma zwrócił się do medium i o coś zapytał po angielsku. Odpowiedziała głosem cichym i bezdźwięcznym, a jegomość położył jej rękę na czole i rzekł głośno: - Czy szanowni państwo są przygotowani do ujrzenia duchów, czy też wolą poprzestać na drugorzędnych objawach spirytystycznych? - Prosimy o duchy!... Nie!... Nie!... Nigdy!... Umarłabym!... wołali zgromadzeni. Ogromna większość nie życzyła sobie widzieć duchów. - Muszę objaśnić - dodał jegomość - że moje śmiałe pytanie bynajmniej nie dowodzi, ażeby duchy koniecznie miały się ukazać. Znaczy ono tylko, że nasze szanowne medium jest dziś wyjątkowo dobrze usposobione. - To prawda!... - mruknął Solski spoglądając na Dębickiego, który założył ręce na brzuchu, wysunął dolną wargę i patrzył przed siebie tak obojętnie, jak gdyby zamiast świata duchów miał zobaczyć ser szwajcarski, którego nie jadał. Twarz medium zaczęła ulegać dziwnym zmianom. Z początku zdawało się, że pani Arnold zapadła w spokojny sen, w ciągu którego chorowita bladość ustąpiła miejsca zwykłej cerze, a na ustach ukazał się łagodny uśmiech. Potem otworzyła oczy, w których malowało się wzrastające zdziwienie. Nagle spostrzegła Solskiego i włosy jej zaczęły się jeżyć, twarz przybrała wyraz grozy, a wielkie oczy zamigotały żółtawą barwą jak u rozgniewanej lwicy. - Podajcie mi papier!... - rzekła po angielsku głosem silnym i metalicznym jak dzwon, nie spuszczając z oczu Solskiego. Jej spojrzenie było tak przejmujące, że Ada zaczęła drżeć, panna Helena cofnęła się z krzesłem do drugiego rzędu, a Madzia spuściła głowę, ażeby nie patrzeć. Solski sposępniał, a Dębicki wyprostował się zaciekawiony. Tymczasem pan Arnold wybiegł do gabinetu żony i po chwili z zakłopotaną miną przyniósł ołówek i kilka niedużych kartek brystolu, które podał jegomościowi z błędnymi oczyma. - Pani raczy wybrać jedną z nich - rzekł jegomość zbliżając się do Madzi. Wybrała. On kartkę i ołówek położył na stoliku obok medium, a resztę papieru zwrócił jej mężowi. - Zwiążcie mi ręce... - rzekła tym samym co pierwej potężnym kontraltem pani Arnold. Przyniesiono długą tasiemkę i lak. - Może panowie raczą związać i opieczętować medium zwrócił się jegomość o błędnych oczach do Dębickiego i Solskiego, który miał na palcu herbowy pierścień. Wezwani zbliżyli się do stolika. - Mogą panowie wiązać, jak im się podoba - rzekł jegomość. Dębicki złożył pani Arnoldowej ręce w tył, a Solski omotał ją we wszystkich kierunkach. Potem przywiązali medium do krzesła i przypieczętowali końce tasiemki do poręczy. Wtedy jegomość poprosił obu panów, ażeby pomogli mu otoczyć medium parawanem. Po chwili pani Arnoldowa była jak w szafie, ze wszystkich stron zasłonięta od widzów. - Proszę przygasić lampy - zakomenderował jegomość z błędnymi oczyma. Kilku panów rzuciło się do przykręcenia lamp gazowych, w których pozostały tylko niebieskie płomyki. - Panowie strasznie mocno wiązali... - szepnęła do Dębickiego wylękniona Madzia. - Cóż to będzie?... - Znana sztuka amerykańskich spirytystów - odpowiedział Dębicki. - Ach!... - krzyknęła w głębi salonu jedna z dam, obok której siedział pan Norski. Zaczęto odwracać głowy, pytać, lecz wnet ucichło. Za parawanem bowiem wyraźnie słychać było szelest piszącego ołówka. Po upływie paru minut ołówek zastukał o stolik, a jegomość dyrygujący posiedzeniem kazał rozświetlić lampy i zaczął odsuwać parawan. Pani Arnoldowa spała z głową opartą na poręczy krzesła, ręce jej znajdowały się w dawniejszej pozycji. Kiedy zaś Solski z Dębickim zbliżyli się, ażeby ją rozpętać, znaleźli pieczęcie nienaruszone, a na tasiemce nie brakło ani jednego węzła. - Rozumiesz pan co? - spytał Solski profesora. Ten wzruszył ramionami. - W czwartym wymiarze można by się tak rozwiązać albo... W tej chwili Solski spojrzał na kartkę leżącą na stoliku, pobladł i rzekł zmienionym głosem: - Ależ to rysy mojej matki!... Patrz, profesorze. Na kartce był napis po francusku: "Pragnę, ażeby dzieci moje częściej myślały o rzeczach wiekuistych..." A zamiast podpisu znajdował się nakreślony także ołówkiem szkic bardzo wyrazistej twarzy kobiecej, otoczonej obłokami. Pan z błędnymi oczami zbudził panią Arnold, która wstała z krzesła uśmiechnięta. Wszyscy goście ruszyli się z miejsc pragnąc obejrzeć pisaną przez duchów kartkę, którą medium ofiarowało na pamiątkę pannie Solskiej. Ada w osłupieniu przyglądała się rysom swej matki. Wtem zwróciła się do brata: - Czy wiesz - rzekła - że to jest pismo naszej mamy?... - Czy nie zdaje ci się? - spytał pan Stefan. - Jakże!... Mam w książce do nabożeństwa modlitwę pisaną ręką mamy... Ależ tak... ten sam charakter... Obecni po raz drugi zaczęli oglądać kartkę, która wreszcie dostała się do rąk Madzi. Na kartce były rysy zmarłej matki Solskich zupełnie podobne do portretu, który wisiał w pokoju Ady. Nadto zdawało się Madzi, że kartka papieru jest inna. Na tamtej, którą wybrała, był w jednym rogu ledwie dający się dojrzeć ciemny punkcik. "Może pan Kazimierz ma słuszność mówiąc, że ani dusza, ani duchy nie istnieją?..." - przemknęło jej przez myśl. Ale nikomu nie wspomniała o swym spostrzeżeniu. Mogła się mylić. Cóż wreszcie stracą Ada i pan Stefan, jeżeli będą wierzyć, że matka ich żyje i troszczy się o nich tak samo jak wówczas, gdy byli małymi dziećmi? Towarzystwo było wzburzone. Jedni otwarcie głosili się stronnikami spirytyzmu, inni po kątach usiłowali wytłomaczyć fakt magnetyzmem zwierzęcym, elektrycznością lub sztuką magiczną. Solski był zamyślony, Ada zirytowana, a Dębicki znowu obojętny. Niemniej jednak, gdy około północy zaproszono do kolacji, wszyscy znaleźli się na stanowisku i bodaj czy nie z większym zapałem aniżeli podczas wywołania duchów. Madzia usiadła przy stole tuż obok Solskich mając z jednej strony Dębickiego, z drugiej jakiegoś spirytystę, który we wszystkich językach nawracał swoją dalszą sąsiadkę. Naprzeciw zaś miała starego pana z miną urzędową, który zawiązawszy serwetę na szyi brał na talerz wielkie porcje każdej potrawy i niszczył ją do ostatniego okruszka, od czasu do czasu potrząsając głową jakby prowadził z kimś dysputę i nie zgadzał się na jego zdanie. Przykład ten, a może i głód tak oddziałał na Madzię, że i ona jadła wszystko, co jej podano: ryby, zwierzynę, kurczęta, lody... zapijając różnymi gatunkami wina, które ciągle nalewał jej Dębicki. Przy czym taka między nimi toczyła się rozmowa: - Może pani nalać wina? - pytał Dębicki. - Proszę - odpowiedziała Madzia. - A w który kieliszek? - Wszystko jedno. Dębicki nalewał w największy, zamyślał się i po krótkiej pauzie powtarzał pytanie: - Może pani nalać wina? W głowie Madzi szumiało jak pod wodospadem wezbranej rzeki, która zniszczywszy okolicę ciskała w odmęt szczątki rzeczy niegdyś pięknych i użytecznych, będących obecnie rupieciami. Co się przesunęło na rozhukanych falach jej duszy!... Pan Stefan z Heleną, całe posiedzenie spirytystyczne i portrety rodziców Solskich, wieczność i życie przyszłe podarte na miliony komórek i włókien mózgowych, starte na bezkształtną masę tłuszczu, fosforu, nawet żelaza w postaci zardzewiałych blach, gwoździ i zawiasów, które kiedyś widziała na Pociejowie. A na dnie tego chaosu wciąż uporczywie powtarzała się zwrotka: używać życia, bo przyjdzie długi sen!... używać życia, bo przyjdzie długi sen!... Więc Madzia jadła zwierzynę, ryby, kurczęta i piła różnych gatunków wino z jednego wielkiego kieliszka. Co jej tam nieboszczka pani Latter... już przecie śpi zamieniona na tłuszcz, fosfór i żelazo. Co białowłosy proboszcz, który kiedyś stojąc nad nią z opłatkiem mówił: "Panie, nie jestem godzien, abyś wszedł do przybytku mego..." Co major, a nawet ojciec, skoro oni wszyscy prędzej lub później przemienią się w tłuszcz, fosfór i stare żelastwo!... - Podano kawę. - Może pani nalać likieru? - spytał Dębicki. - Owszem. - A w który kieliszek? W tej chwili Madzia uczuła brak tchu. Zdawało jej się, że umiera. Wstała od stołu, chwiejnym krokiem przeszła do dalszych pokojów i upadłszy na małą kanapkę zasłoniętą oleandrami wybuchnęła płaczem. Zaniepokojona Ada wyszła za nią, a ponieważ był już koniec kolacji, więc i Solski przeprosiwszy Helenę wybiegł za siostrą. Spotkał ją na progu pokoju, do którego nie dała mu wejść, i grożąc palcem szepnęła: - Widzisz, Stefek, ostrzegałam cię... Solski spojrzał w głąb pokoju. Zdawało mu się, że między drżącymi oleandrami słyszy ciche szlochanie. Odsunął siostrę, przypadł do kanapki i schwyciwszy za rękę płaczącą Madzię rzekł: - Więc to ja jestem winien?... Madzia podniosła na niego zdumione oczy. - Pan?... - spytała. - Pan za szlachetny jest na to, ażeby kto płakał z jego winy... A potem oprzytomniawszy dodała prędka: - To nic... Tyle dziś widziałam i słyszałam nadzwyczajności, że mnie to rozdrażniło... Jestem dziecinna!... - dodała śmiejąc się. Ada z uwagą przypatrywała się bratu, który stał obok Madzi wzruszony, z fizjognomią człowieka zdecydowanego na jakiś krok stanowczy. Już chciał przemówić, gdy wtem ukazał się pan Kazimierz i wesoło zapytał Madzi: - Cóż to, chce nam pani zemdleć?... - Ach, nie! jestem tylko rozdrażniona... Za dużo spadło na mnie wrażeń - odpowiedziała Madzia rumieniąc się i spuszczając oczy. - Może i naszą dzisiejszą rozmowę zalicza pani do tych wrażeń?... - spytał pan Kazimierz ze spojrzeniem triumfatora. - Do pewnego stopnia... tak... Solski usunął się z Adą do sąsiedniego pokoju i rzekł gniewnie: - Ciekawym, o czym rozmawiali? - Dałbyś wiarę, że o nieśmiertelności duszy - odparła Ada. Pan Kazimierz dowodził, że dusza nie istnieje... - Nieśmiertelność duszy!... - powtórzył Solski. - Gdyby pod tym tytułem był jakiś nowy balet albo nowy rodzaj preferansa, uwierzyłbym, że pan Norski zajmuje się nieśmiertelnością duszy... - Trzeba zawsze wierzyć temu, co mówi Madzia - rzekła Ada. - Ona mówi prawdę... - Zobaczymy... zobaczymy... - A jednak przed chwilą miałeś minę, jakbyś chciał się jej oświadczyć. - I może zrobiłbym to... za wcześnie albo za późno... - O, widzisz - odparła Ada - tego zawsze bałam się w tobie... Jesteś gotów zbyt szybko działać i równie szybko porzucać... Weszła panna Helena z wymówką, że ją Solski na tak długo opuścił. Ale pan Stefan wytłomaczył się dość obojętnie. Więcej niż panna Helena zajmowała go myśl, że on, chcąc obudzić zazdrość w Madzi, sam pada ofiarą zazdrości. I to jeszcze o pana Kazimierza! Była blisko druga w nocy; goście państwa Arnoldów zaczęli się rozchodzić i rozjeżdżać. Wracając do domu Madzia znowu wpadła w chaos nieśmiertelności, nicości, żelaza, fosforu i tłuszczów; Ada przysłuchiwała się rozmowie brata z Dębickim. - Cóż profesor mówi o tym, na cośmy patrzyli? - spytał pan Stefan. - Takie węzły - odparł Dębicki - rozwiązywał podobno Slade, amerykański spirytysta, twierdząc, że robi to w czwartym wymiarze. - Rzecz możliwa?... - Moim zdaniem - mówił profesor - czwarty wymiar o tyle jest dostępny dla człowieka, o ile wysyłanie i odbieranie depesz telegraficznych dla ostrygi... - A rysunek naszej matki? - Jużci pani Arnold widywała w waszym domu portrety rodziców... W zwykłym stanie może ich nie pamiętać; podobno jednak są takie nerwowe podniecenia, w czasie których człowiek najdokładniej odtwarza sobie rzeczy mało znane lub zapomniane. - A szybkość, z jaką zrobiony został rysunek? - nalegał Solski. - Może w takim podnieceniu powstają i szybsze odruchy... Czy ja zresztą wiem? - odparł Dębicki. "Mówcie wy sobie, co chcecie - przemknęła Madzi myśl a ja, co wiem, to wiem... Portret nieboszczki przerysowała pani Arnold i nawet nie na tym papierze, który położono jej na stoliku..." Była w tej chwili pod wpływem, zupełnego sceptycyzmu, a raczej - wierzyła w świeżo upieczony dogmat, że duch ludzki jest produktem tłuszczu, fosforu, żelaza... góra strony Emancypantki II/XVIII